Earths Finest Hour
by HotDog56
Summary: An AU where a certain Reaper vanguard decided to invade earth with his geth army.  Can Humanity pull itself together and battle a common enemy or will it be divided and conquered? New chapters out soon. Review please I accept all critics.
1. The Prolouge

_"Earth as of 2015, a small blue speck on the galactic scale which might seem like an unordinary orb in the sea we call the universe but on this planet lives one man his name, Victor Randcoff. is a 16 year old male who is about 5'6 and 138 pounds."_ Said a Geth Scientist to a Reaper.

"_And…the closest this species has come to landing on another planet was by going to its own moon, there ignorance of what's outside is what's currently denying there fate of seeing the light." _Said the Reaper as he hovered in a Ship yard in the Perseus Veil with thousands of geth tending to its battle scars.

"_According to one of our spy drones he has been attempting to create a Power source that shows signs of by our calculations being thousands of times more efficient than a reaper mass effect core." _Said the Geth scientist as he brought up his Omni-tool to show the reaper a three dimensional picture of Victor Randcoff.

"_One organic is insignificant, our arrival is unstoppable, we will darken the sky of every world as we hunt every single organic till the rivers run red, it will not be a war but a uplifting through destruction and genocide of the unworthy." _Said the reaper in a dark calm voice that even caused some of the geth working on the ship to feel fear.

"_Tell me more about this species". _Said the reaper after a long moment of silence.

"_The Homo-Sapiens evolved from monkey like ancestor about 5 million years ago, since then they have had many conflicts against their own species, committed genocide against another faction of their species when they knew they couldn't fight back, and have an economy based on paper with a digit on it." _Said the Geth Scientist as he looked confused as to why a species who kill its own kind.

"_Tell me, what were the reasons for these conflict?" _Said the reaper in a questioning tone.

"_For differences in belief, color of epidermis, and social class."_ Said the geth after reading a Data pad.

"_What is the current status of this planet?" _Asked the reaper.

"_Tensions are high due to terrorism against the strongest factions on the planet."_

"_Well are you going to leave me hanging or should I decide to turn YOUR species into muck and eat you with a side of quarian?"_Said the reappear in an angry tone of voice.

"_My apologies Master, the three factions are China, the United States of America, and the Russian Federation. Out of the three The United States is the most technologically superior even though there technology cannot even be compared to any space faring species'. The China faction has the most readily available man power at 1.4 billion and may be an available asset when the time comes to activate the citadel. And thirdly the Russian Federation with its nuclear arsenal."_

"_I'm assuming you know what has to be done." _Said the Reaper in a sickening voice.


	2. A day in the life of Victor R

_"Honey, wake up you got school and its already 6 A.M!" _

"_What the hell mom you wait till the last minute to wake me up!" _screamed Victor as he jumped out of bed and struggled to put his cloths on due to his new robotic arm.

"_Damn it this stupid piece of metal always acts like a magnet at the worst times!" _Victor growled as his belt became stuck to his robotic prosthetic.

"_Hon-"His_ mother was interrupted mid-sentence by a wind and the door slamming.

"_Thank god for public transportation" _Said Victor as he jumped in the school bus.

"If it isn't the school weirdo!" yelled a jock named Richard Sprinkler who happened to be the most popular guy in school.

"_Keep your cool it isn't worth it"_ said a girl who when I looked at the source of the voice it was none other than Rebecca Simmons, she was probably the equivalent of me in the female world except she actually receives attention from the opposite sex and I am too preoccupied with proving that the light speed barrier can be broken.

"Just sit next to me and shut up" said Rebecca.

I complied

The rest of the bus ride to school was pretty normal with the occasional glance at the window.

"_So where did you get that"_ She said pointing at my robotic right arm.

"_Back in the European Civil war of 2012" _Victor said with a hint of emotion.

"_Don't take offence to this but you don't really look like a battle hardened soldier" _Rebecca said with a serious look on her face.

"_Still waters run deep" _Victor said right when the bus stop and everybody scurried off into the High School.

"_Let's see first period is…..P.E, are you freakin kidding me" _Victor thought as he walked through the crowded halls of Bob Doe Senior High.

"_Today class we will be practicing our wrestling fundamentals-"The_ coach stopped himself as he saw Victor walk into the gymnasium without the proper P.E attire.

"_Where do you think you're going bucko, you know what happens to little boys who don't dress out right?"_ Coach asked in a degrading way as all the jocks snickered and called out names from behind him.

"_I have no idea PENCIL DICK so why don't you leave me alone!" _The entire gymnasium went silent with gasps as Victor said those words.

"_I see your father didn't hit you enough when you were a child, no wonder you're such a weakling, just look at you"_ coach said while laughing and walking toward Victor, he was your stereotypical coach with a gut and balding hair.

At that moment all the memories from the war surged up in Victor _"I WILL NOT LET YOU DESECRATE MY FATHERS NAME YOU FOOL!"_ Victor let out his war cry as he punched coach with his robotic arm right in the family jewels.

The entire gymnasium and P.E class went silent as the coach lay crumpled up in a ball with a few jocks coming to his aid.

Victor decided that he had enough of this and started running when the principal appeared and grabbed Victor by the Collar and took him to his office for questioning.

"_What you just did is an extreme sign of disrespect; we have a zero tolerance policy against scum like you and will be forced to suspend you if you don't get your act together." _Bellowed the Principal.

"_I'm not even going to bother with this guy, no one believed me before what makes me think they'll believe me now." _Thought Victor as he just nodded at whatever the principal said.

2 hours later its third period and that's chemistry.

"_Today class we will be doing a project that will require partners." _ Said the Chemistry teacher cheerfully.

"_Great a group assignment looks like ill just tough this one out alone." Vic_tor thought as soon as Rebecca sat next to him and became his lab partner.

"_Class the project will be on alternative energy sources, please don't poop it up." _Said the cheesy Chemistry teacher.

The Bell rings as the class is dismissed.

As Victor walks outside Rebecca catches up with him.

"_Hey! Wait up, what's up with you haven't said a word in class or anywhere are you constipated or something" _Said Rebecca trying to lighten up the mood.

Victor stopped right in front of his house and told her to follow him to his room.

He then proceeded to switch on a few switch and press a few button on a key board and two disks began to rotate extremely fast until one of them began to float the bottom one.

"_What is this-" _Rebecca was interrupted by a bright flash of light which literally tore a hole in the space time continuum.

Everything in the room was flying until it settled and Rebecca could not believe her eyes.

"_What you are seeing is something I like to call the god particle" _Said Victor in a slightly proud voice

"_Before you ask why I haven't shared my discovery, it's because if I did every government agency would want to get there grubby little hands on it so they could blow our planet to kingdom come." _

"_Victor…This is incredible-" _Rebecca was interrupted by the television switching to a breaking news report that stated that a cluster of meteors would be passing earth at 5:12 P.M Eastern time on July 4.

"_Something about this give me a terrible feeling you know that, this isn't a coincidence"_ said Victor in a mumbling voice.

Unknown to any Earthling the Reaper led fleet of geth arrived at Pluto.

"_Organics…. pity I will get guts all over my divine armors…" _Said the reaper in a sadist voice. 


End file.
